Indonesian Republic
The Indonesian Republic is a nation spanning Indonesia (not including Papua New Guinea), Malaysia, the Phillipines, Christmas islands, Cocos (Keeling) Islands, Nicobar Islands, Spratly Islands, Ashmore & Cartier islands, Palau Islands, and the Lesser and greater Hawaiian Islands. Military Indonesian Military is very built up because its northern neighbor, China, had become a fear-inducing conquesting nation, taking over nearby land. Their defenses are nearly impenetrable, and they have a large navy, being a seafaring nation. The army is not large, but the air force is almost as large as the navy. Commercial Statistics Resources: petroleum, tin, natural gas, nickel, timber, bauxite, copper, fertile soils, coal, gold, silver Pros: With heavy tourism, Indonesia has a large amount of income, and their defenses from WWIII's end provide protection for their citizens. Cons: Near large countries and susceptible to attack. Many different islands (18,307, 8,844 named, 922 inhabited), hard to keep hold and control in all. History Indonesia's countries remained fairly neutral throughout WWIII, and instead of growing large through conquering, the areas of Palau, parts of Australia, Malaysia, Timor, and Hawaii banded together and eventually merged under Indonesia's powerful ruling. They made a large defense system so strong that nearly nothing can pass through without permission. They have recently started a space program. They are at the zenith of their reign over the volcanic islands, keys, and rocks that is called Indonesia. On October 27th, 2029, the Indonesian Republic signed a proposal with Singapore and Ocealia to become a founder of the Pacific Union. Demographics Population: 259,482,671 (2027 Census)66.8 Ethnic groups: Indonesia: Javanese: 45.8% Sundanese: 12.9% Batak: 4.2% Balinese: 3.9% Madurese: 3.7% Bantenese: 3.2% Malay: 3% Minangkabau: 2.9% Banjarese: 2.5% Betawi: 2.4% Sasak: 2.1% Bugis: 2% Makassarese: 1.8% Other: 9.6% Space Program After the Hubble telescope encountered a heavy solar flare on October 8th, 2014, knocking down its vital systems, the space race started in the late 1950s was brought to a near halt. The space st ation had ceased most productive scientific activity, with only one or two people in it at a time, simply taking care of regular duties on it. As the new NASA rockets’ development was halted to 2029 for completion due to the war, and further halted indefinitely due to the government problems, space’s exploration was all but halted… In 2024, however, a group of people on Sipura made a spaceworthy rocket based upon NASA’s tests, capable of bringing 50 pounds worth of a payload into space for only $10,000. They send the idea to the Indonesian government, and they accept. A new federal group forms on Sipura, designated ‘The NRSE’ in Tua Pejat. They, after about 3 years, have developed a telescope called the Hawking Telescope, after Stephen Hawking. It was made to study already-discovered exoplanets, and probe them for possible life. They claim it to start construction in 2030, and it will be finished by 2038. They say that by 2040, it will become the next Hubble, scanning distant stars and looking at galaxies for signs of life in the universe... Foreign Relations Currently the IR is in the Pacific Union alongside Singapore and Ocealia. Category:Countries